


Kingdom of Our Past

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regal Believer/BroTP Snow Queen.  When Regina and Henry find themselves thrust back in time to the Enchanted Forest they must team up with his family and her enemies to find their way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is canon divergent obviously, from 3.21, instead of Hook and Emma going back in time it is Regina and Henry and they land in the time right after Charming wakes Snow from the sleeping curse.

Henry went running out of the dinner when he found out what Emma was planning to do. Regina wanted to stay and rage and yell at Emma herself but that would have to be later. She first checked the GPS on Emma's phone but he left that in a flower pot right outside of Granny's. She'd gotten his scarf from the room he and Emma had taken up at Granny's and was walking behind it as it lead her to her son.

"Hey there?" She said as she picked up the scarf that had landed at his feet. He was sitting on a bench not far from the farm that had once belonged to her deranged but verdant sister.

"You aren't going to fight with Emma again?" He asked as he threw a rock into the pond. "I mean I don't want to go back to New York but I also ... "

"I'm not going to fight with Emma," Regina reassured him, making a promise against her own anger. "She's just scared and doesn't understand. We can make her understand that this is your... and her home... together."

Henry tilted his head, "You aren't mad?"

"Oh, I'm deeply annoyed with Emma right now. But so are you... and on the scale of things I worry about, someone trying to make you do something you don't want to do is very low my headstrong prince."

She smiled and brushed a bit of hair behind his ear.

"I learned that somewhere."

She laughed, "I can't imagine where."

That's when she saw the pillar of light. "Henry go back to town and tell Emma there is something wrong at the Witch's barn."

He nodded and she started to carefully try and investigate the powerful magic she could feel, but before she could determine exactly what was going on part of the barn's wall collapsed and there was a great magical current pulling her towards the light. She had a good grip and could have stayed out but she saw a smaller body fly past and Henry's voice screaming. She immediately let go of her grip and they both fell through the portal.

The two of them landed hard with a thud in the mossy growth of a forest floor. Regina scrambled to her feet and helped Henry up, quickly checking that he wasn't injured. "Where are we?" He asked, "This doesn't look like Storybrooke."

She straightened up and dusted herself off, "Or when might be the better question given Zelena's magic." She put a hand on Henry's back protectively and nodded towards what looked like smoke from a cooking fire not far off. They had only walked about fifty feet though before she saw it. "No no no no..."

"What? What is it, Mom?"

She walked over to a tree, the poster hanging from it slightly on the other side and ripped it from its nail. She'd gone ghost white.

"Mom?"

"Where... and when are we."

She showed him the poster. There was a beautiful innocent looking princess, with the words _WANTED SNOW WHITE FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE QUEEN. MURDER, TREASON, AND TREACHERY_. "Cool!" He said with a big grin.

"Very very not cool," Regina said. "I... I'll figure out how to get us back to Storybrooke Henry. But the Enchanted Forest is very dangerous." She didn't add, especially with the Evil Queen. Someone she particularly didn't want Henry to ever see.

"I've read the book Mom. I know it's dangerous. But ... we get to go an adventure together. You've been fighting the Wicked Witch for how long and I didn't even know?"

She smiled a little, of course he'd be more annoyed at missing the adventure than not knowing he was in danger. "Come on, I've got to get my bearings. My kingdom was big and those posters don't tell where we are." Though now Regina was even more alert to where they were.

When they got close to the village Henry put his hand on Regina's arm, "Mom, maybe you should let me go and ask where we are? You might draw the wrong kind of attention."

She smiled a little. He had a point. "Perhaps. Though I'm not exactly dressed to oppress."

He rolled his eyes, "Ask what village this is, and maybe try and find out some news so we can figure out when we are as well as where."

Regina stayed in the bushes, but made sure that she could see Henry at all times as he walked into the village. He had strange clothes but that wasn't that unusual for a traveler from a foreign land. He spoke animatedly to a young girl not much older than him and Regina felt a pang of protectiveness until he thanked her and came back to where she was hiding. "This is the North Woods... you guys were really creative in your naming places you know that?"

She smiled, but only vaguely, "Apparently the rumor is that Snow White has been woken from the Queen's curse and that she's been trying to get people to join her in opposing the Evil Queen." She winced and Henry shrugged a little apologetically. "There are rumors that they are nearby..."

"We should probably avoid your grandparents," Regina racked her brains because something was bothering her. The North Woods... and then she remembered. She'd seen this village before. "Come on Henry we need to get away from here. Now."

"Why... are grandma and grandpa near?"

"Yes," Regina said quietly, "But so am I."

She took his hand and started running deeper into the woods, cursing that she wasn't in more practical shoes but glad for the suit rather than corset and skirts even if she stood out like a sore thumb. But she'd stand out like a sore thumb here anyway.

The Black Knights arrived in the village behind them not long after. When they heard the screams Henry wanted to turn back but she found some heavy growth and a hidden creek bed they could hide in. "We can't save them Henry. We ... I'm sorry we can't save anyone here. History is set and if we change anything it could have disastrous consequences in the future."

Once they were hidden she waved her hand and it glowed white for a moment.

"What was that?"

"Protection spell. The soldiers will be searching the woods for runaways. It will keep them from seeing us in here."

"Runaways from what mom?"

She didn't say anything but kept an eye out through the foliage.

"Runaways from what mom?" Henry asked more seriously, and she bit her lip, his tone making it clear he could guess and was thinking the worst.

"After Charming woke Snow they tried to raise a revolt in the population. They'd gotten some followers in the North Woods and I..."

She didn't want to say it and he just nodded. He knew who his mother once was. "Everyone back there?"

"They were destined to die, Henry. There was nothing you could do. Nothing either of us could do. Believe me I wish..." Regina trailed off. The idea of having even one less life on her butchers bill was appealing much less the number she knew the Evil Queen would take this day. But unlike Zelena she had a future she cared about and wanted to protect instead of rewrite.

She reached over and squeezed Henry's hand, glad they had managed to get far enough from the village that he wouldn't hear the screams. The Black Knights did search the woods, twice passing near their hide out. Hours passed and finally the soldiers left.

"Shouldn't we go back and check on the village."

Regina shook her head, "There is... there is nothing living left in that village to check Henry." As they had waited the slaughter out she'd remembered it. Remembered her soldiers lining the villagers up. Remembered demanding information. Of finding a little girls doll dressed as a bandit with black hair and red lips... and killing them all with her own hands.

She remembered the pile of bodies that was behind her and it didn't matter if they had to walk miles out of the way she didn't want Henry to walk into that village again, especially after he had spoken to that girl.

Regina was quiet and worried but night fell and there was no sign of the soldiers. They'd moved on to another village she knew, they were heading east and hopefully away from the carnage the Evil Queen was reaping.

They couldn't walk through the night and eventually they'd have to find a road, but they'd have to rest. She had Henry gather some fallen wood, it was green but she'd no doubt she could make it burn and they set a small camp fire. The fireball in her hand took but a moment to light the pile of wood and they had a small camp fire to keep them warm.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"You know I love you right?"

She smiled warmly, she did of course, not the day before they'd shared True Love's Kiss... something she still hadn't had time to process. "Of course I do."

"You know I know about your past? I'm not going to stop loving you because of whatever I see here."

She smiled a little sadly, "Henry, reading about it in a book and ... seeing what's back in that village. Those are different things."

"You remembered doing it? Killing those people?"

She nodded. "It's a weird sensation, remembering something as you are doing it somewhere else."

"The book doesn't say much about right after Prince Charming woke Snow White."

Regina laughed a little, "The book doesn't say a lot of things..." She stopped speaking though and held her hand up.

There was rustling around them and, and two figures coming out of the shadows, "Can we join your fire..." The young man's voice was clear and unmistakable. Regina stood and so did Henry as Snow White and Prince Charming stepped into the firelight and saw Regina's face for the first time. He drew his sword and she an arrow. Regina stepped in front of Henry protectively.

"What the hell is going on here?" Snow said looking at her stepmother dressed in strange clothes with loose short hair and a young boy. Regina flexed her hand for a moment thinking about a fireball, but that would have only confirmed to the two heroes who she was.

"Please lower your weapons... I can explain."


	2. Chapter 2

The firelight cast flickering shadows across the four of them and caught the glint of David's sword. Regina held up her hands, "I can explain. We're travelers from a far off realm and lost."

But even she knew these two weren't possibly that dumb, "Which one?" Snow asked with a raised eyebrow.

Regina racked her brain for one that these two weren't likely to know, "Arendelle."

David scoffed, "Do you think we're so unsophisticated not know what people from Arendelle dress like? Not enough reindeer pelts."

Regina was about to say yes, she did think that, but Henry spoke up. "My mom and I aren't who you think we are."

"I don't know who you are, young man but I know the Evil Queen when I see her," David answered.

Regina sighed and gestured to her clothes, "Do I look like an Evil Queen?"

Both of them answered, "Yes."

Henry added, "That was probably not the right argument, mom."

"This is another of your tricks Regina. Or are you forgetting that I've run into you like this before. At least the last time you used your magic look like someone else." She kept the arrow trained on her and David took some rope from his satchel.

She looked at Henry and sighed, holding out her hands. "I'm not who you think I am and if I were the rope would be pointless."

David smiled as he bound her wrists, "I'll take pointless for the moment, Your Majesty."

"Henry everything is going to be alright. They're not going to hurt us," Regina reassured him, but Henry looked conflicted anyway. After all this was his grandparents and the Enchanted Forest... but this was his grandparents and his mom in the Enchanted Forest.

Snow put out the camp fire and nodded to David, "We should keep moving and get back to the others. They walked through the night, David keeping his sword drawn on Regina who seemed more bored than threatened, and deeply annoyed, and Snow by Henry, "I know the Queen is scary, but can you tell me where your real family is? Where did she get you?"

"You know you guys are really bad at taking prisoners. If you really think she's the Evil Queen and I've been calling her mom shouldn't you have my hands tied?"

Snow looked confused, "You want to be bound?"

"No I'm trying to get you to figure out that my mom and I are telling the truth."

"Like when she claimed to be from Arendelle?" Snow asked confused.

"Okay, that was a lie. But that we're not who you think we are."

"So who are you?"

He glanced at his mom and she shook her head slightly. Henry decided to keep quiet. If his mom was letting them take them somewhere she must have her reasons. It was almost morning before they reached the old mines that the dwarfs had opened up for them.

Red came up and hugged Snow, "Oh I was so worried, we heard she got to the village before you and she's been laying waste to the North Woods for days..."

Snow hugged her back and sighed, "We were tipped off just before we got there and avoided the trap, but met someone interesting in the woods on the way back here."

She glanced back, and the dwarfs all stood from the table they were sitting at reaching for axes.

Regina sighed and showed her bound hands.

"Like that would stop you," Grumpy said. Regina made an exasperated gesture and Henry could actually imagine the thought going through her head.

"Where did you find her?" Red said confused.

"We came upon her and this boy at a camp fire last night."

Red was even more confused by that, "But Snow, she burned a village not far from here his morning."

Charming shook his head, "You mean her knights."

"No you idiot she actually means me." Henry winced at the slip. "If I were the Queen," she added unconvincingly.

"Put her in one of the deeper mine caverns and set a guard. I want to talk to the boy."

"I'm not letting you separate us." Henry said firmly.

Regina shook her head, "You'll be safe Henry. They're many things but Snow would never hurt a child."

Snow looked at her again with a hard stare but nodded for the dwarfs to take both of them deeper into the mine.

Once they were alone Henry looked at his mom, "Okay so when do we escape."

"We don't." Regina said quietly.

"But don't we have to find some way to get home?"

Regina smiled, "Of course we do, but at the moment I'm... the Evil Queen... is out there burning villages in a rage and we're the one place I know she isn't."

"Because you never caught Snow White."

"Because I never caught Snow White. It's safer to stay with your grandparents for now. And besides, I need to figure out a way to fix how we've already changed the timeline by encountering them."

Doc brought them food a few hours later, some sort of lentil soup, but said nothing just kept an eye on Regina. She picked up the spoon between her bound hands and tried to eat but after a moment gave up in frustration. Henry glanced at the door, "You could untie them, eat and I can retie them?"

"I'm all for farce Henry but that might be a little much even for me."

"Or I could untie them," Snow said from the door. "While you tell me who you are. Exactly."

"I told you we're travelers."

"You're Regina," she raised an eyebrow and knelt down to untie her hands, "But somehow you aren't the one I know."

"That's implausible," Regina said.

"Not more implausible than you being in two places at once. I just saw the Queen on the road not far from here."

Regina grumbled.

"She's still sore about the fact that she never caught you." Henry said. "We're from the future. I'm her son and we're trying to get home."

"Henry!" Regina said exasperated.

"We need to try something new, mom." He shrugged, "We are from a far away land. There was this Wicked Witch from Oz and she wanted to..."

"Stop Henry!" Regina said firmly, "We can't change things..."

Snow looked between them. "So you are telling me that you are Regina... but Regina from the future."

"I'm not telling you any such thing."

"But I am." Henry added. "You don't have to be scared of my mom. She's a hero."

Snow raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. "This is a surreal conversation."

"Some version of hell for my many sins," Regina grumbled. "But he's not lying. We're from the future and we need you to let us go so we can find our way home."


	3. Chapter 3

David and Grumpy came up behind Snow, concerned when they'd found her missing, "Sister it's not safe for you to be in here with her. We don't have any way to block her magic."

Snow stood in the doorway staring at their two prisoners, Regina leaning against the wall of the disused mine her hands bound in front of her but clearly with all the confidence of someone in control. She waved her hands, "Give the shepherd a prize for figuring out the obvious."

The ropes disappeared and she rubbed her wrist but didn't get up.

"They say they're time travelers," Snow said quietly.

Grumpy raised an eyebrow, "And I say I'm queen of the fairies that doesn't mean I have wings, sister."

Henry looked between them, "Please listen to us."

Snow tilted her head and looked at the boy, and at Regina, "If this is your son Regina, why is he nearly what? 13? And you don't look any older."

"It's complicated," Regina said. "But Henry is my son. And if any of you lays a hand on his head you'll find out how much of the Evil Queen I still have left in me."

David raised an eyebrow, and Henry smiled and shrugged. "My family tree is kind of complicated."

Snow kept her eye on the woman sitting on the ground in the strange clothes.

"If you really are Regina... tell me why you gave me the apple?"

It was fresh in her mind of course. A recent event to Regina's distant memory. Regina held her expression, "I offered you the apple as a straight trade. Your life for your true love's. That version of the sleeping curse doesn't work unless the victim is willing."

David turned his head sharply to watch Snow, but she shook her head, "No. Why any of it? Anyone with the right magical knowledge could have told me that since James had been captured."

Regina rolled her eyes for a moment, "Please don't expect me to call him James there is only so much bullshit I can put up with." David drew his sword part way but Henry moved between him and his mother.

Snow raised an eyebrow and something about her eyes made Regina meet them, "I blamed you for the death of my true love, Daniel. Because you told my mother I was going to run away with him rather than marry your father."

That was news to the men in the room save Henry, both Grumpy and David looked confused, in part because the answer came so calmly. The idea of the evil queen having a conversation rather than a mad woman's rant alien to both of them.

But Snow was crying and neither Regina nor Snow had broken eye contact.

"Blamed," Snow said quietly.

She nodded.

"You forgave me," Snow said with all the sadness and love of a woman lost in a desert who had spotted an oasis.

"She forgave you? Snow... do you remember who we're talking about?" David asked urgently, practically pulling her out of the room and down the mine. "She's getting in your head. Like she always does. Remember when you faced her the other day... "

Snow shook her head, "I remember, but ... that's Regina, David," she whispered softly. "That's the woman I know. Ish. And if she is from the future it means ..."

"Snow you are not the one who did something that requires forgiveness from a mad woman." David put his hands on each side of her head and pulled her into his chest. "I know you want that to be true. But the Queen has tricked us before and there is no coming back from what she's done."

"What I'm most worried about," Snow said after a moment, "Is whose child that is. He's very attached to her."

"You think she's lying?"

"I think she looks at him like her everything. Regina's never been that maternal."

David shook his head, "Where is the father, and I've heard rumors about the Evil Queen and children. I think he's the key to figuring out what's going on. And we need to keep quiet who we have, there are a few more refugees in the group... no matter who that woman is the Queen's soldiers are laying waste to every village this part of the kingdom."

Snow's shoulder sank. "She warned us she'd do this when we told her we'd fight."

"This is not your fault." David tilted his head to meet hers, "I wish I could convince you to stop letting that woman get in your head. And having two of them is only double the danger."

Snow glanced back down the hall where the Queen.. or the future Queen was being kept.

Later that evening Snow returned with some blankets. "We have a few cots spare for Henry if he'd like... I don't think it's safe yet to let too many people know you are here." She nodded to the woman who had apparently laid down using a scarf as a pillow and given her long fine woolen coat to the boy. It was hard to imagine a queen sleeping rough like that but Snow remembered Regina before she was a queen and it was easy to picture that person. She wasn't sure what to make of this woman though, who seemed not quite Regina but not quite the Evil Queen either.

"I want to stay with my mom," Henry said sleepily.

Regina looked at him a moment and at Snow, "No Henry, we'll likely be walking a lot and you'll need your sleep. The Princess wouldn't ever hurt you."

The fierce look in Regina's eyes told Snow that it was an ultimatum. "You'll be perfectly safe. And so will your mom."

She lay the blankets down for Regina.

"Snow, you know we're telling the truth."

Snow smiled sadly, "You have no idea how much I want you to be telling the truth, Regina."


	4. Chapter 4

Henry woke up the next day under a fur that had apparently been put on top of the blanket during the night. The rumbling in his stomach made him realize the hadn't had anything to eat the day before when they'd brought them food in the makeshift cell.

He dressed and decided he'd find some food and his mom and see what the plan was now, but he immediately found himself in a central room with a book wooden table where the dwarfs were eating and animatedly talking and his grandparents were sitting on one end. "Henry, good you are awake. You should come and get some porridge before the boys eat it all."

"My mom..."

"I brought her some already but I want to talk to you." She admitted and slide aside on the bench.

He hesitated but his stomach was grumbling and when he sat down Granny came over and set a bowl in front of him with what smelled like cinnamon and some fruit on top. It almost felt like home. If home involved more caves and the dwarves with really big ears and noses.

David sat down on the other side of him, a stone fruit in his hand and a knife he was using to cut it. "Do you mind if we ask you some questions."

Henry hesitated again, "Mom said we should avoid changing the timeline..."

"Can you tell us how you got here?"

"A big time portal thing..."

"Time travel isn't supposed to be possible. The Blue Fairy once told me it was one of the three laws of magic."

Henry shrugged, "My family tends to do the impossible." He said a bit proudly looking at both of them.

"And... Regina is your mother."

He nodded.

"You know who she is right?" David asked carefully, looking over at Snow.

"She used to be the Evil Queen... but she's changed. She's a hero now... she ..." He stopped speaking though he wanted very much to brag about how she'd broken the curse with him and saved the town and defeated the Wicked Witch. He'd wanted her to be a hero for so long now she was and he couldn't say how.

David raised an eyebrow and looked over at Snow.

"She doesn't seem as mad and lonely as I remember her... know her," she said carefully, "How..."

Henry shook his head. "My mom said that we can't change the timeline. That we could accidently make it so that I won't be born. Which I... I'm pretty sure would suck."

"Do you always do what she tells you to?"

Henry shifted, "No. But I've seen Back to the Future a dozen times."

"What?" Snow asked confused.

"It's a movie."

"What's a movie?"

Henry shrugged, "Hard to explain."

David shook his head but decided to plow on to the real question, "Where did she get you, Henry? Do you have a family out there."

Henry tried very hard not to laugh, "She's my mom. She raised me she didn't kidnap me. And I have family. A lot of family."

"Interrogating a child without his parent, how very in character for you, Charming."

The voice cut through the room and everyone was silent. The Queen, or this version of her, was standing in the doorway, a hand on her stomach but looking neat and tidy in a way Snow never managed when sleeping rough.

"You were suppose to ..." Snow spoke...

"Keep pretending you can hold me? Doesn't that seem like a bit of a waste of time? Henry and I need to get moving so that we can get home." She put a hand on his shoulder and sat down between him and David.

David inched away from her with a frown on his face. The dwarfs watched her intensely but she ignored them. "That looks good Henry. You should eat it up. Cooking is hard work here and Widow Lucas has probably been up hours making all this food."

He looked up, "Thank you, Granny."

She gave Regina a long stare before smiling at Henry, "It's no problem young man. A few other people could stand to learn manners too, though maybe not from the Evil Queen." She left the room after giving Grumpy a long look.

Henry looked up at his mom, "You have an idea how to get home."

"Yesss..." She said quietly. "But it's dangerous."

"Of course it is." David said glancing at Snow.

"And it doesn't require you people to help," she said, "Just get out of my way. Interacting with you is bad for the timeline."

"Mom, I think that's probably a ship that has sailed," Henry added.

She smiled a little, "Probably. But we need to break into my castle and I rather doubt anyone here wants to help with that anyway."

"I would." Snow said.

"No, it's far too dangerous." Both Regina and David said firmly before looking at each other like some dark magic had occurred.

"Then it's settled. I'm going with you. Now what exactly are you trying to achieve and how do you know you won't get caught by your younger self?"

Regina raised an eyebrow and shrugged at Charming, "I wasn't wrong when I said she was a headstrong brat. Even she'd admit it. At least at some point in her life."

David wasn't sure what was more disturbing, the teasing banter from the Evil Queen or the fact that his love wanted to go with her. "Can we back up to you agreeing to this?"

"No," Snow said evenly. "Now how do you know you won't get caught and what are you after."

"There is a fairy wand in my... her possession... that should be able to recreate the magic that took us here to bring us home. Rumplestiltskin can probably help too but nothing in my life has been made better by a deal with the Dark One. As for knowing I won't get caught I don't. Which is why you shouldn't come with us. But with luck my younger self isn't likely to be home."

Snow nodded.

"Because she knows where she'll be." David said soberly. "And isn't doing a thing to save the people she's killing."

Regina closed her eyes and bit her lip. "The shepherd isn't wrong. I remember what I was doing after you woke from the kiss. After you refused my exile offer I went on a rampage. The people never loved me and you..." She inhaled. "To answer your question David. I can't save them. You can't undo your own sins. You can only live with them as I have learned to live with mine. From my point of view the people she's killing now are already dead."

"That's cold. And you aren't even sorry."

She tilted her head, "When did I say that?"

Henry squeezed her hand, and Snow announced, "We're riding at sundown for the Winter Palace."

"Wait a minute..." David said.

Snow raised an eyebrow, "I don't know how long it will be before I get to meet this version of Regina but I'll be damned if I'm not going to make sure I get as much time with her as possible."

Regina sighed, "I never could get you to listen to me, Snow."


	5. Chapter 5

The horses weren't the best in the world. Regina noticed from the tack that they were likely taken from her own Black Knights. She carefully walked around them and fed each an apple before deciding which was docile enough for Henry to ride. She helped him up and gave him the most basic instruction, "Grandpa was teaching me how to ride... before ..." Before Neverland and the missing year in New York.

She smiled, "I know... I'm just..."

"Worried. It's going to be okay, mom. It's not a scary as you'd think."

She smiles a little trying not to show him all her own worries. Like the fact that Snow was insisting on going with them meaning that her logic that they were safe from the Evil Queen was no longer valid because she couldn't be sure what the change in the timeline would mean.

She was still in her suit and long grey coat but had conceded to comfort and magic'd herself a pair of good sturdy black riding boots. "You like horses." Henry said a little surprised. "I mean there were the stuff around the house and the story in the book but ... I've never seen you with them. Why don't you ride in Storybrooke?"

Regina pet the mane of the horse she was to ride, a bit of familiarity in the back of her mind thinking that she perhaps knew this horse from its time in the guard stables. "Horses were all I could think about when I was your age, Henry. They were, really for a long time, my only friends. Riding, riding well at least, is about becoming one with your mount and it was as much about me disappearing into them as them becoming part of me."

She pressed her lips together before continuing, "As things slipped away from me even the horses didn't help as much. I felt more human on a horse than anywhere else but ... that was relative. When I got to Storybrooke... I didn't want to think about this place ever again. Even something that I loved. And after the incident with Daniel in the stables back home I don't... I don't know if I could go back there. Every time I smell the oil from the saddles or the brushes it's like I expect him to be lurking in one of the stalls."

A voice cleared and Snow was standing near, dressed for riding but with her bow, arrows and sword. "We really need to stop meeting in stables like this, Snow."

"I'm not sure if I should laugh or wince at that," Snow said, "Are you ready?"

"I think so. Henry's been riding before but not seriously."

Snow smiled at Henry, "It's okay, Marcus is a good mount and he'll keep you safe if you let him."

Both she and Regina mounted their own horses and the small group headed out. "We should stay clear of the north woods." Regina said quietly, "You had a lot of support there."

Snow frowned. They let Henry ride a bit in front of them so they could keep an eye on him, and Snow got up the courage to begin asking questions. "Henry's not your son."

Regina got a dark look, "He is every inch my son."

Snow corrected herself, "You didn't give birth to him."

"He's adopted. Legally. I didn't steal him." Regina said firmly as to not invite further questions.

"We can probably stop in a village and find suitable clothes for the two of you."

Regina shook her head, "I have no desire to be comfortable in this world. Or for Henry to see me at home in it. I'll stick to what I'm wearing."

"You went to some other land ..."

"I can't tell you the future, Snow." Regina said quietly. "As it is you know too much."

"But Henry isn't from the Enchanted Forest," Snow supplied.

"I hate this place." Regina said quietly but firmly, "I never wanted to come back here."

"He knows your past... what you've done." Snow continued quietly, trying not to let Henry hear, "Surely that wouldn't change."

"He knows. But his imagination is bad enough. I don't want him to have the visual to match. We ... he's just starting to forgive me for things. I don't think I could bare it if he looked at me the way everyone else does."

"I've got faith in you Regina," Snow said. "I always knew that you were still in there."

Regina glanced over at Snow, sadly. "You won't. You'll lose faith too. And the worst thing about that won't be that you hate me. Because I hated you so much that a little more hate didn't really matter. It was that pity you have in your eyes. You turn being sorry into a weapon and it's much worse than any fire or dark magic I could muster. And even when you decide I'm not that woman anymore you act like I'm always going to slip away. Every murderous comment or reference to magic is somehow an indication that I'm going to turn into her again. I don't know what I would do if Henry started to do the same thing."

"Do you still have the darkness?"

Regina smiled, but without any warmth. "Once you darken your heart, Snow, the blackness never goes away. I live with the Evil Queen every day. I see her in the mirror and in other people's eyes."

"It sounds like you fight the darkness though. That's what matter's Regina. It's easy to be good if you were not tempted to evil."

Regina shook her head, "Everyone has a moment when they're heart can be darkened. Even the pure and the righteous. Especially the pure and the righteous."

Snow shook her head, "I believe people are inherently good."

"Perhaps. But the darkness comes from within as well as from without. You can feed someone's hate but you can't light that fire in their hearts unless they let you." Regina looked into Snow's eyes and the princess had an unsettled feeling and fell into silence. Regina urged her own horse along so that it picked up speed and she could check on Henry.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry was shifting in his saddle three hours into the ride, but not complaining. Regina smiled and whispered, "I think my little Prince doesn't know it's alright to admit the riding is tiring if you aren't used to the saddle."

Snow smiled, "Well perhaps we should stop and eat. I noticed you didn't eat much today. I have some dried rabbit meat, cheese and bread."

"I should be thankful we don't have to kill it ourselves I've been out of this damn place too long," Regina called out to Henry that they were stopping and dismounted first to take the reins of his horse. "They eat before we do. There are carrots in my saddle bag Henry."

"You always did like horses more than people." Snow said as she tied up her own horse and helped take Henry's from Regina.

"Horses don't lie and they're excellent judges of character."

"Is that why Buttercup didn't like you," Snow ventured trying to tease this woman who felt so much like Regina that she wanted to find what kind of relationship she had with her in whatever land the future brought.

"Buttercup didn't like me because I hated Buttercup. And you. That horse was so well bread and so well trained it made you into the greatest rider in the kingdom." Regina said somewhat bitterly.

"You were better." Snow shook her head.

"The ribbons said otherwise." Regina shrugged. "And being mad at the horse was easier than being mad at tournament judges who didn't want to displease your father."

Henry looked up. It was the first time he'd ever heard his mother reference his great grandfather, Regina saw it and started gathering kindling for a fire.

"I've always wondered... what happened to Buttercup?"

"Buttercup took a nap," Regina said simply.

Henry raised an eyebrow, "Really mom. A sleeping curse? Couldn't you be more original?"

"I'll have you know it was original when I cursed the horse."

Snow looked stunned. "I thought you might have ... but how could you Regina. You loved horses so much."

Regina shrugged as she continued to set up camp, "I hated you more than I loved anything at the time. Not without help along the way. And it was one more thing you were taking from me."

"I wanted to share it with you..." Snow shook her head.

Regina looked up sympathetic. "I've never claimed I was particularly sane or rational in my anger, Snow."

"You killed my horse because people said I was a better rider than you."

"Cursed not killed," Regina said holding up a finger, "There is a difference."

"I'm so glad as soon as we find my horse's true love," Snow sighed.

"I believe the stable master put her down eventually. While you were traveling to Midas' court for the summer." Regina sighed, "Snow I'm not a good person. I wasn't then and I'm not really now." She glanced over at Henry. "I try to be the person he needs but if you are expecting some grand rapprochement in the future it doesn't come from me becoming someone I can't be. I'm still the woman who cursed a horse, and you, and ... well I've other sins far worse that are still in your future."

"But you'll come back eventually. I've always hoped you would." Snow gave her a soft smile and one of those infuriating and wonderful looks that had gotten Regina through the year without Henry. "I ... wondered if sanity was possible. I just ... maybe hoped..."

Regina sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Snow, there are things that are more powerful than magic. More lasting. True love. And a blackened heart. It doesn't matter how many ways I try to make up for what I've done... I'll die the Evil Queen."

"If you do I'll die regretting having given you that name."

"Snow, I told you, you can't be responsible for someone else's black heart," She glanced over at Henry.

"I don't believe you." Snow decided. "That you'll always be a black hearted monster. I believe in healing."

"And hope," Regina said with a shake of her head, "You always could make me believe in impossible things with that faith of yours." Like a heart split in two.

Both Regina and Snow paused mid-conversation as they both heard riders. Snow glanced at Regina, "Shouldn't be my men..."

A flash of white capes and silver armor, answered that question as four knights and a crimson clad King George came upon them drawing their swords. He didn't even look at Henry and Regina closely, dressed as they were and in the darkness, but he was focused on his prey.

"Snow White the bandit princess, I was hoping to capture my useless son but this will do nicely and Regina will pay handsomely for your head."

"I never collected heads you moron," Regina growled and with a push of both her hands the horses reared up and threw two of the riders. Snow drew her bow and show one of the riders and from somewhere behind them David came running screaming with his sword drawn clashing with one of the remaining knights. Another arrow landed home and George came tumbling down from his mount. The entire scene was now illuminated by the fire in Regina's hand which she used to spook the attacker's horses making them run and nearly trampling the fallen king in the process.

One of the knights with a crossbow took aim at snow and fired once before David could knock him out. He turned to see if she was safe only to see Regina's outstretched hand holding the arrow just inches from Snow's face and Snow looking terrified and shocked as the Queen had caught it just in time.

David shook his head, "Neat trick." He stepped on George's hand as he was grasping for a sword and the old man let out a yell. "Hello father."

"Can we skip the pretending you two are actually related." Regina said annoyed as she put her fireball out and checked Henry who had taken it on himself to protect the party's own horses. Once she was satisfied that he was unhurt she turned back to their prisoners.

George was staring at her in disbelief, "I knew you were a crazy bitch but ..."

"Oh shut up George. You always were such a jackass." The prisoners stared between the Evil Queen, their alley, dressed strangely and Snow White and Prince James her sworn enemies. "Unfortunately we're going to have to let them go."

"Why?" David said annoyed.

"Because you aren't supposed to capture him now. We've altered the timeline," Henry said, "In a big way. Failure at basic time travel."

Regina smiled at her prince but considered that perhaps they might have watched a few too many science fiction movies.

"So what do you suggest, Your Majesty?" David added the last with something like half respect and half mocking.

"A specialty of mine," Regina said approaching George.

"You are not ripping out his heart," Snow said firmly.

"Of course not," Regina said dismissively, but smiled at the frightened men, "I'm going to take away his memory. And because of that I can tell you George that you will continue to be a petty despot who managed to run a kingdom into the ground before these two idiots humiliate you. Twice. Because double the failure is even more humiliating."

He struggled in David's grip but Regina placed a hand on his head and he was knocked out cold, before moving to each of his guards.

"Will they be alright," Snow said.

"They'll wake up in two days with the world's worst headache and the memory of a deeply unpleasant encounter with a pack of centaurs."

"Centaurs?" Henry asked, confused.

"It explains the arrow wounds." Snow supplied. "Centaurs hate humans. It's a good story."

Regina nodded before turning to look at David, "Following us?"

"I had to make sure you weren't going to hurt Snow."

"And what's the conclusion?"

"That I'm really not looking forward to the next time we have to fight the Evil Queen." He offered a hand to Regina. She looked down at it as if debating taking it.

"Mom..." Henry warned.

Regina sighed and shook his hand. "You're still a jumped up shepherd."

"And you are still a bitch."

"But a bitch who just saved my life. Again." Snow said.

Regina shook her head not wanting to take credit, "We keep doing that. Come on, with Charming here we have another mouth to feed before we can get riding again."


	7. Chapter 7

They left George and his men at the camp, knocked out for a few days, and with new memories while they road on towards the Winter Palace. They couldn't make great speed because of Henry, who despite the fact that he was hiding it, wasn't used to riding all day. David had taken him aside in the morning to give him a salve for the saddle sores but it wasn't just that, but worries about how much he could control the horse.

They'd been riding for two hours that morning when they began approaching a village and Regina began taking her scarf out to put it over her head when David put his fist up and the party stopped. "That's more smoke than cooking fires."

Regina and Snow exchanged a look, "Henry, David and I are going to check this out I need you to stay with the Princess. She'll take care of you."

Regina fixed Snow with a look that spoke very clearly that she better.

"I'll be alright, mom," he smiled.

She smiled back, trying not to think about what they'd find ahead. They couldn't ride around the village, just beyond it was the only bridge over a river for several hours ride.

"You know what we're going to find," David said as she joined him, his hand on his sword.

"Not specifically but I'm not an idiot," Regina mumbled. The village was destroyed, a few charred bodies visible immediately, but the smell enough to know there were more in the still smoldering buildings.

"A dragon?" David asks as he dismounted.

"No," Regina said quietly as she looked around. "Dragons would light the village up from the air and there would be fire overspray on the ground." She walked up to one building and looked inside, up at the remains of the roof not the bodies inside. "This was my work."

"You remember it?"

"No," She gestured up at the smoldering roof, "But if you light the thatch from underneath it's dry and the fire spreads quickly. The top of the thatch is still too wet to burn but the embers from the ceiling catch everything inside in a hurry."

David stared at her in horror as she described it so dispassionately. He started to enter a building, "We should check for survivors."

"Don't bother. By this point in my reign I was... quite efficient at this."

He looked at her with shocked incomprehension. "What kind of monster doesn't remember doing something like this... and talks about it like that."

She glanced over at him, "I never said I stopped being a monster, Charming. As for not remembering, as Queen I sentenced many people to death... punished many villages for supporting Snow's rebellion. If you do something often enough it doesn't stick out unless there is a memorable detail. I've done far worse than this."

"I don't believe that."

"Do you remember every knight you've killed in combat? And you've been doing it for far less time than I have." She walked along the road of houses looking in and around. Part of her trying to call up a memory. Because he was right. What kind of monster was she still?

"How do you live with yourself?" He'd never moved his hand from his sword hilt.

She glanced over at him, "I wake up in the morning and I try to do better than I did before. You can't apologize and get rid of the darkness. When I was... when I did this it was easy to live with the darkness because I prettied it up with justification and vengeance. You would be surprised what you can talk yourself into with enough hate."

He shook his head, unsure what he felt for this woman, and thinking about the laughing mad woman who held him prisoner. "You aren't what I expected from the Evil Queen. What changed?"

"Henry." She said simply and sighed. "I never wanted him to see this. Anything like this."

"You've hidden who you are from him?"

She shrugged, "I tried, but he knows."

"We should bury the bodies at least." He announced, looking at her and expecting protest.

"We should." She agreed. "Find something to make a marker with. I'll find all the bodies and magic them to a clear space so we can bury them."

Back with the horses Snow was taking the chance to feed them and show Henry how to make a fishing snare so they could get some fish from the river beyond the village.

"Your mom..."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "I really can't answer your questions you know. I don't want to accidently tell you who wins the world series and cause a paradox."

"What's a world series... some sort of war between realms?"

"Not exactly," Henry shrugged, "Do you think they don't realize I know what's up there? That's a burned village right?"

"Henry I'm not sure I ..."

"It's in the book. After Prince Charming woke you from the sleeping curse the Evil Queen was so enraged that she burned the countryside saying that only the dead could rise to support you."

Snow made a face, "She really said that? Regina always had a flair for the dramatic..."

He shrugged, "It's in the storybook. The one that tells all your stories. I think I've read it about a thousand times."

"And it has your mom's story in it?"

He paused, "Some of it... I'm ... I didn't really understand it at first."

"You are understanding, Henry."

"I wasn't always. And besides, you're Snow White. You love her too."

"Most of the time that feels like a flaw and not a virtue. But seeing your Mom... it gives me so much hope. I want you to get home but I'm sorry I'll have to wait to see her again."

Regina and David arrived back, "The village is clear but I think I'd rather translocate us to the other side..." Regina glanced at David. He said nothing.

"You don't want me to see that village? I've seen dead bodies before, mom. In Neverland."

The Charmings exchanged a look of confusion.

Regina inhaled. "There are no bodies to see there because David and I just buried them. But I don't want you to ... you already have enough nightmares."

Henry walked over the her and looked up into her eyes, "The Evil Queen did that. I don't know her but I know my mom. We should ride through and you should save your magic. I'm sure we'll need it later."

Regina wanted to cry but nodded. She road behind Henry through the village, not wanting to see his face, and behind him for much of the rest of the day. Burying the bodies did nothing for the smell of burning flesh or the stench of death. No one was hungry when they stopped for dinner but Snow insisted, taking Henry down to the river and catching fish with him.

Regina sat off to the side, rotating the ring on her finger and lost in thought. That night she sat watching Henry while he slept fitfully until a fit of practicality told her that she needed sleep herself.

The Dark castle was on the horizon and being sleep deprived would do none of them good.


	8. Chapter 8

The Winter Palace, imposing on its perch dominating the valley was visible now. Regina glanced at Snow, who caught a breath in her throat seeing her childhood home. "Really mom, the Book didn't have say it looked like that, subtle much?" Henry glanced over at her with a sly smile.

"Your mother didn't make it look like that. The castle was built by my grandfather for his second wife."

"Perhaps the men in your family should have re-evaluated the idea of remarriage," Charming grumbled.

"You two should stay back, this is going to be dangerous and I don't want to change timeline any more than I already have by getting you killed."

David glanced at Snow, "When the Evil Queen is concerned for your safety you should probably listen."

Regina gave him a dirty look, but Snow shook her head, "You really think I'm going to let the two of you do this alone?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I really wasn't planning on giving you a choice. If you are caught ..."

"I won't get caught. I've snuck into the castle grounds before. To visit my mother's grave."

Regina schooled her expression so it was hard to read, but it was impossible to hide things from Henry even if they'd been separated for so long. "Mom...?"

Regina sighed and with a put upon look she looked over at Snow, "You weren't caught visiting her grave because I let you."

Snow raised an eyebrow and smiled, "A soft spot on that black heart of yours Regina?"

Regina sighed, "Please don't assume you are safe Snow. Just because I didn't kill you a few times when I had the chance doesn't mean I didn't and wouldn't have killed you. The power that comes with the amount of dark magic I was channeling."

Henry reached over and put a hand on her arm.

"Please don't underestimate how dangerous the me of this time is. She will kill you. She'll kill us all."

"On that cheery note, if Snow is coming I am." David announced.

"Of course you are," Regina sighed.

"How do you suggest we get in, Your Majesty?" David inquired.

"I think the tunnels."

Snow shook her head, "Blocked off."

"Blocked off if you don't have magic." She dismounted the horse and started to unsaddle her, telling Henry how to do the same.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Your... Snow and David will want their own horses back but we should free the ours since we won't be riding them again. Leaving the saddle and tack on them would be bad for them."

"You know a lot about horses mom. You should ride when you get back home."

Snow looked at Regina, the idea of her not riding just seemed so sad. But the idea of a land where anyone could stop riding was equally strange.

"At the risk of pointing out the obvious... maybe you could just pretend to be your younger self and we could fool the guards." David pointed out as they moved through the woods towards the entrance to the tunnels. Snow and Henry were walking some distance back.

"I don't want to dress up like her. I don't want my son to see me like her." Regina whispered quietly. "I'll find some other way."

David kept his voice low, "You really are ashamed. I... it's hard to picture the woman who laughed at me holding that apple is you."

"Shame and an awareness of my own weakness are all I have, David. The power and the dark magic, it feels amazing, it makes you feel like you can do anything. But when you've hurt as many people as I have, there is nothing I could ever do to bring back those lives. I just learn to live with it, and to raise my son to be the hero I never was."

"Snow tells a different story. About you and heroism."

"Snow also talks to birds, David. She always did have a terrible judge of character." She nodded her head. "Over there." She held out her hands, carefully raising them into the air and the rock lifted up before she tossed it to the side.

"After Henry and I get home you need to come back the way we came. Be careful of the traps."

"Where are we headed?" Snow asked.

"The top of the north tower is a magical strong room I kept some of the most dangerous magical items I collected. There is a fairy's wand that should be able to recreate the portal that my deranged sister opened."

"Wait..." Snow said looking confused, "You are an only child."

"I'm afraid you are a little behind on the plot." Regina waved her hand and kept moving not willing to give more of an explanation. A few times they ran into people in the halls Regina waved her hand and they fell to the ground asleep before they could raise an alarm.

"How long until people notice them?" Henry looked at his mom.

"If Regina's right and the queen is out of the castle a while. They'll be on a low level of alert." Snow answered, but Regina frowned a little. This was a lot easier than she expected.

They made it to the north tower and Regina waved her hand over the lock and the bolt clicked.

"Neat trick," Henry grinned.

"Yes, well, you probably won't think so when you see why the door was warded."

"I've seen your vault and your hearts, mom..."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment knowing what was behind the door and what Henry might think but she pushed it open and the four of them entered quickly before she closed the door.

"Regina!" Snow said in horror, her shoulders slumping.

The room was three sided with a window and balcony that overlooked the court yard far below, and the valley beyond. There was a large telescope for astrological observations, and dozens contraptions and objects of presumably dark purpose. But what Snow was looking at was a wall of jars casting a dim multicolored light across the room. Inside each sat a small, sad looking fairy, alive and trapped. Many had their little heads looking at Regina in fear.

"You ... you collected fairies?" Snow said in disbelief as she approached. "What kind of monster keeps fairies in jars?"

Regina stood straighter and somehow managed to look dangerous and imposing in a way she hadn't for most of their journey together, "Fairies aren't good, Snow. You believe they are because they help you but they only help people who further their goals."

"Regina they promise people hope." Snow said as she approached the wall of trapped fairies.

"Promises are cruel when they've no intention on delivering."

"We should free them," Snow said, turning around determined.

"She's right, mom." Henry nodded.

Regina looked nearly in pain at the idea of saying it, "Henry..." She stopped midsentence.

"What is it, mom?"

"I'm just remembering," she shook her head, "That there was a mass escape. But I can't ... I wonder if the time line altering we're doing is changing my memories."

"If you remember a mass escape we must have freed them." Snow said triumphantly.

"I think time travel is giving me a headache."

"Or rather wearing a glamour spell as long as you have is affecting your brain." The voice was lower, more dangerous than Regina's but it was her voice none the less and they all turned around quickly to see the Evil Queen in all her glory had just translocated between them and the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina heard the sound of swords being drawn behind her and she instinctively knew that Snow and David had moved in front of Henry and hoped that he'd be smart and stay behind cover. Regina moved in front of them, knowing that dumb bravery really wasn't a match for magic and needing desperately for them to survive the encounter to protect the future. "Really, at least it's not the top pony tail, I'm not sure what I was thinking every time I saw a head peace or a hat." Regina said as she took in her younger self who was wearing a black dress with fine leather tooling and jewels. "And I don't miss corsets."

"What the hell are you babbling about? Never mind, it doesn't matter you'll be dead soon..." The Queen lit a fireball and threw it right at Regina who put her hand out and caught it mid air before snuffing it out much to the Evil Queen's surprise. "You do have magic of your own."

"A bit," Regina said as the two of them moved into a magical dueling stance and the Queen threw out her arm to choke Regina just as she did the same sending them both dropping to the ground at the loss of breath. "Fucking drift compatibility..."

It was a strange thing for her to be thinking about as she fought herself but the science fiction reference seemed apt. Large pieces of furniture started flying and crashing against walls. Regina heard one of the Charmings bat away a chair with their swords behind her but couldn't look back to be sure.

"Give up now and I might let you live. You can't defeat me, I'm the Evil Queen, one of the greatest practitioners of magic who ever lived."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Really dear, stop trying to pull that card you don't even like that name." There were smaller objects flying around the room but the Evil Queen had noticed that she kept moving in front of the others and with a casual wave of her hand sent a set of knives from one of the work benches towards where the Charmings were covering. Regina had to move fast to deflect them and one grazed her arm cutting it deeply.

"MOM!"

She heard Henry's voice, and gritted through the pain, "Charming I swear if you don't keep him safe I'll kill you."

"I believe you," David shouted from behind her.

The Evil Queen got a wild grin on her face, "Didn't anyone ever tell you dear, love is weakness."

"For once in your life stop listening to mother," slowed her breathing down and thought about what she was fighting for, Henry, and Snow, and even the idiot shepherd and threw out her hands glowing with white light and sending the Evil Queen flying backwards into a chair, magical ropes wrapping around her and holding her in place.

Regina put her hand on her stomach and let out a sigh. This was not going at all like it was supposed to. Snow and Henry ran over to her, to look at her wound and David over to the Queen to make sure she was secure.

"What was that?" Snow asked as she eased Regina out of her coat so that she could bandage her arm, but Regina waved the torn cloth away, wincing for a moment but floating her fingers over the wound and letting the warm purple glow heal the gash.

"I knew you could do it, mom."

"Who are you?" The Queen had regained her composure and growled from her seat.

Regina tilted her head evaluating herself as if she was looking in a magic mirror feeling the revulsion welling up inside her, "Figure it out." She put a hand on Henry's shoulder, needing to feel him solidly there. "Henry, go over to that case over there, inside there should be a dozen or so magic wands. We need the one that is silver with a black spiral. Snow can you help me set up a table?"

"Of course, but shouldn't we get out of here?"

"Unfortunately I need to brew a potion and the ingredients aren't easy to find." She glanced over at the Queen who was now watching her like a predator.

"Will these bounds hold?" David asked, warily.

"For now."

"You can't be me," The Queen said finally. "Time travel is against the laws of magic."

"It would appear the laws of magic are more like suggestions," Regina said, not looking at her. Instead she was looking at Snow, who was watching the fairies who had been taking in the proceedings with fear in their jars.

"Why did you have them, Regina?"

"I told you..."

"Regina..."

She sighed as she picked up potion ingredient bottles seeing if she could find the ones she needed. "Do you know how many times I wished on a star for a fairies help and it never came? That time mother locked me in her heart vault when I was 12 for trying to stop her from terrorizing a kitchen girl. Or that time she broke my arm when I was 9? Or the night before my wedding to the King..."

Regina stopped speaking, but a voice came from behind her. "The only time a fairy ever tried to help me she lost her wings for it." The Queen was now staring intensely at Regina. "That was light magic. How is it possible that you have light magic? And are having a conversation with Snow White?"

"Change happens, Regina. Perhaps you should think less about who you want to hurt and more about how to stop hurting." It wasn't a taunt, Regina knew that her younger self wasn't ready to hear that.

"Is this it?"

Henry brought a wand over and Regina smiled, "Exactly." But the smile faded when she saw him glancing over at the Queen, who was now looking at him with intense eyes.

"I thought your scary face was bad." He mumbled.

"Who is the boy?"

"None of your concern," Regina said, stepping between him and the bound queen.

"I'm going to have a son... how is that possible?" She craned her head to see Henry and Regina sighed as he stepped out from behind her. The heart breaking possibility of a future in the Queen's eyes. "Hello." Her voice quiet now, "What's your name?"

Before Regina could speak, Henry tilted his head looking at his mother's past self, "My name is Henry."


	10. Chapter 10

Henry smiled a little at the Evil Queen and tilted her head, "You look sadder than I imagined. I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Mom is sad a lot."

Regina debated trying to stop this conversation, but that seemed like a lost cause at this point and something about the Queen's eyes told her that while the rest of them might be in danger from her Henry was not.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Henry, you and your mother came from the future? You are dressed strangely and she seems to have lost her mind."

Henry smiled, "We live in another land. Time travel was an accident. But I don't mind. I missed out on the last adventure and it's helping me understand things better. Seeing where my family comes from."

"Your family. Besides your mother?"

Regina looked up, "Henry..."

He tilted his head and looked into the queen's eyes, "They say you are crazy, but you're my mom..."

The Queen laughed and smiled, "I bet they still say your mother is crazy. The people never liked me." Her eyes were on Snow White though, who was looking uncomfortable with this turn of conversation.

"Maybe. But she's a hero and they're starting to see it." He smiled over at his mother before looking back at the queen. "I know you don't want to be like this."

The Queen tilted her head, and there was a little smile, "I wish I could believe you Henry. But there is no way that woman is me. She has light magic, and once you darken your heart that's not possible."

David and Snow shifted as they saw Regina straighten up from her work at the potions bench. "We can't escape the darkness that touches us," She walked over to stand in front of the queen, a hand on Henry's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before she did the drastic thing. She reached into her own chest, grunting from the pain and pulled her heart out. Snow gasped, and so did David, having never seen it before. Regina turned the black streaked heart over once, gasping a little before showing it to the Evil Queen.

"Recognize it dear?"

The Evil Queen gasped, "But how is that even possible." She looked up at Regina's eyes. "Your heart is darker than mine."

That was not something anyone in the room save Regina expected to hear. "That is because dear, whatever you think you know of darkness isn't even close to what you will know. But I was saved by a little prince. He gave me a chance." She smiled down at Henry before replacing her heart in her chest and turning her back on the Queen. On her past.

"The Dark Curse did that." Regina said nothing but Snow was looking at her now. "What ... what are you going to do Regina?"

"Something terrible," She just said quietly. "But it doesn't matter now. Because you won't remember any of this."

"Excuse me," David said angrily.

"Henry and I have already changed too much. You can't remember any of this. The three of you need to continue to go at each other like rabid squirrels because I'm not going to risk the family I have to premature understanding."

She turned and looked at the Evil Queen. "Besides, Rumple needs that curse cast and he'll do whatever it takes to keep you broken so that you'll do it for him."

Regina's past self's eyes went wide, "What..."

"We weren't his pet or his apprentice dear. Just his tool. He made sure we ate enough hate to keep us mad enough."

"Snow..."

"... was a brat. But Daniel died because of me. Not her. And I destroyed a lot of lives before I figured that out." She moved her hand over the potion bottles and brought them over to David and Snow, giving them to him and not to her. "David, I may not always like you but I know you'll do what is necessary and I'm afraid this might be too much for Snow. You two need to leave, and you need to give this potion to everyone of your friends Henry and I met. Including yourselves."

"But... I only just got you back." Snow protested.

Regina smiled, "And you shouldn't have." She put a gloved hand on Snow's cheek. "When you think you've lost all hope of seeing me again I'll be there."

Snow smiled sadly and looked into her eyes. "Like a woman on a horse. Just when I thought I was going to die."

Regina smiled, "We really should stop with the theatrics. I'm sure the rest of the Enchanted Forest would prefer it if we just exchanged passive aggressive gifts like a normal family."

And this time even Charming laughed, but before Regina could react Snow threw her arms around her and hugged her. Regina was stunned and unsure before patting her head. "I promise you'll see me again. But now you have to go. And you have to forget."

Snow was crying and Regina wiped away a tear before looking at Charming, "Promise me, shepherd, everyone gets a dose."

David nodded respectfully and once Snow let go he offered Regina a hand, "It's been... an experience Your Majesty."

"Someone get me a pair of red iron dancing shoes already and put me out of my misery..." The Evil Queen sneered. Everyone ignored her.

Regina took the last vile of memory potion and the wand in her hand but Henry shook his head, "We can't go yet."

Regina looked confused.

"We have to free the fairies."

Her shoulders slumped and sighed, she looked into her son's eyes and nodded. "Of course we have to free the fairies."

She raised her hand to perform a bit of magic, only to be interrupted by the Evil Queen laughing at her. "So well tamed are we?"

"I think you will find there are worse things in the world than doing something because your child asked you too." She waved her hand and the jars disappeared. The confused looking fairies did not linger, flying at high speed towards the window and freedom. A few so week that they hit the wall rather than making the opening.

Regina sighed, but Henry picked them up and dusted them off before sending them on their way. As he was doing it the Evil Queen whispered to Regina, "How can he be... ours ... the potion."

"Regina, family isn't what comes from blood, and children don't come from your whom. They live in your heart. Even one as small and battered as ours." But with a wave of her hand Regina knocked her out and poured the potion down her mouth. "Come on, Henry, we're going home."

Regina put her arm around him and waved the wand over her head and a portal appeared. She dropped the wand to the ground and they both jumped through landing with a thud in the barn back in Storybrooke.

Regina put her hands on Henry's shoulders to make sure he was alright before giving him a hug.

"I want a grilled cheese sandwich." He announced.

"Spoken like a true teenage boy," She put her arm around him and they left the barn.

Together.


End file.
